Warriors Rebirth Book 1: New Moon
by ChaosFire0987
Summary: In the forest once home to the four great Clans four new Clans have taken their place. A rogue cat, kit of a missing queen returns to his roots as a looming darkness begins to cover the forest. What new adventures await in this old forest? It is time for Lunarpaw to learn what it means to be a Warrior.
1. Chapter I

**Warriors Rebirth Book 1: New Moon**

 _ **Authors Notes: Alright a few things, first all characters are OC in a way, the names I came up with randomly and will take positions as different Clan members and positions. Also Clan names are original(ish) dunno if others have used the names but if so I will say right now I am sorry I didn't know. This is an AU kind of thing where four new Clans have inhabited where the old cannon Clans once lived the original forest from the first series of books. With all that in mind I will take some OCs if anyone is willing just to keep me from having to make them all give me a little bit of break? Anyway story and all will be based on input from the reviewers so help would be much obliged. Now this Chapter is to get the Clans introduced and their current members along with a small intro to the protagonist Lunarpaw. Also my first Warriors fanfiction so please input would be greatly obliged on what I can fix.**_

 **MurkyClan**

 **Leader: Honeststar- a sleek golden she-cat**

 **Deputy: Willowfurn- a strangly green colored tom**

 **Medicine Cat: Jollyheat- a white tortoiseshell she cat**

 **Warriors**

 **Wetpelt- a grey tom with beautiful hazel eyes**

 **Ivoryface- a chestnut she-cat with a black face**

 **Blackscar- a sleek black tom with scars all over**

 **Apprentices**

 **Flatpaw- a gray tom with very flat paws**

 _ **Mentor: Wetpelt**_

 **Kitpaw- a very small white tom**

 _ **Mentor- Blackscar**_

 **Kits**

 **Whitekit- a bright white kit with grey eyes**

 **Lostkit- a tom who lost his mother at birth**

 **Mellowkit- a kit who is strangely calm**

 **Queens**

 **Tornheart- a dark reddish she cat with a large scar on her chest she has taken up nursing Lostkit**

 **Elders**

 **Halffoot- an old she-cat that lost half of her right front foot**

 **Halfeye- an old tom with half blindness in his right eye.**

 **GrassClan**

 **Leader: Bladestar-A tom with claws sharp as a blade**

 **Deputy: Keeneye- A she-cat with unmatched eyesight**

 **Medicinecat: Poppypelt- A tom that has poppy seeds in his fur all the time**

 **Warriors**

 **Luckyfoot- A tom who almost lost his front left paw as an apprentice**

 **Halfpelt- a half black and half white she-cat**

 **Apprentices**

 **Sunnypaw- a young she-cat with a bright yellow pelt**

 _ **Mentor: Helfpelt**_

 **Craftypaw- a brown tom with incredible ingenuity**

 _ **Mentor: Luckyfoot**_

 **Queens**

 **Redfoot- a tortoiseshell she-cat with a red foot from an old disease**

 **Elders**

 **Nearsight- an old tom with horrible vision**

 **PoisonClan**

 **Leader: Poisonstar- a ruthless grey tom with no sense of remorse**

 **Deputy: Thornclaw- an older tom with claws that sting like a rose thorn**

 **Medicinecat:** **Berrymouth: An older white she-cat that can hold many berries in her mouth**

 **Warriors**

 **Muskypelt- a she-cat with a pelt that is always dirty**

 **Finepelt- a tom that is admired for his beauty**

 **Vileheart- a sleek black she-cat with amber eyes and a very rude attitude**

 **Apprentices**

 **Eaglepaw- a ragged blue tom that was attacked by an eagle as a kit**

 _ **Mentor: Finepelt**_

 **Queens**

 **Yellowthorn- a ginger she cat with a thorn shaped scar on her chest**

 **Kits**

 **Happykit- a small grey kit who is always happy**

 **Dawnkit- a small dark kit who's pelt appears lighter at dawn.**

 **Elders**

 **Scarredheart- an old tom battle scarred physically and emotionally**

 **LunarClan**

 **Leader: Moonstar- a sleek silver tom**

 **Deputy: Sunstorm- a beautiful ginger she-cat**

 **Medicine cat: Longclaw- an old she-cat with long claws who will retire to an elder soon**

 **Warriors**

 **Steamfang- a beautiful grey she-cat**

 **Flameclaw- a fiery red tom**

 **Sleekclaw- a small grey tom with sleek black stripes**

 **Skytail- a sleek blue tom with a white tail**

 **Apprentices**

 **Lunarpaw- a handsome silver tom who's pelt glows elegantly in the moon light, former loner and the lost kit of Silverstorm**

 _ **Mentor: Flameclaw**_

 **Mudpaw- a dirty brown tom**

 _ **Mentor: Flameclaw**_

 **Leafpaw- a green tortoiseshell she-cat in line to become the next Medicine Cat**

 _ **Mentor: Longclaw**_

 **Dawnpaw- A cocky and stuck up Yellow-whit she-cat who is a show off.**

 **Queens**

 **Silverstorm- a sleek beautiful silver she-cat who disappeared on the Thunderpath many moons ago**

 **Jollyfeather- a bright she cat with strange blue markings**

 **Kits**

 **Greenkit- a green tom kit**

 **Ivorykit- a sleek black female kit**

 **Milkykit- a white female kit**

 **Elders**

 **Featherfang- an old tom once able to catch birds in mid flight**

 **Ivyheart- an old dark green she-cat**

 _Many moons ago four great Clans lived upon this land. Their ancestors in the very skies ours walk now. Those great Clans left for reasons untold. However in their place came us… our Clans driven out by fire, drought or two-leg occupation we fled here by our great StarClan ancestors' guidance. Now we live where they once did. In the southeast among the wet rivers where the great RiverClan once lived is now where MurkyClan calls home. The northeastern grassy highlands once home to the swift WindClan is now inhabited by the cunning cats of GrassClan. The swampy and murky waters and wetlands where the notorious ShadowClan prowled now the home of PoisonClan. The great woods once echoing of the great ThunderClan is now owned by LunarClan. We uphold the laws of the Clans that lived here before us and live by their example. We are the new Clans of this forest and you our ktis are the future._

"Is that it Longclaw?" Greenkit asks

"Yes." Longclaw mews in response before Moonstar walks into the den

"Longclaw?" he asks "Has the patrol come back?"

"Yes." She answers "nothing on Silverstorm. If I had to take a guess some two-legs got her."

"That is unfortunate she was one of our best warriors not to mention about to have a kit…" Moonstar sighs

"Well I did talk with StarClan last night." Longlcaw mews "Something about a lost kit…"

The moon shone bright as a young cat no older than 7 moons sat on the fence to an old abandoned home in the Two-leg place. His name was moon his mother was Silverstorm and she told him all about her life as a member of LunarClan and he hoped someday that he could join them…but he knew they didn't take well to kittypets. Granted now he was a loner with no two-leg owners he hunted mice and he was really good at it as well. Every night he sat on the fence and looked out into the forest. This night he was done and he finally jumped down and headed within.

His nostrils filled with the new scents of the forest as he treaded in. Alert to everything the smallest rustle in a bush caught his attention as a cat flew at him. Surprised Moon leapt out of the way and faced the attacker. In front of him was a young cat his fir dirty brown. The cat leaps at him again but Lunar was too quick and dodged again. The thrill of the feel felt somewhat alien to the normally peaceful cat but also as if it was natural to him. Swiftly he got on top of the cat and pinned it down. "You win!" it yowls "I surrender!" Lunar looks at it before slowly getting off of the cat who sat up and looked at him. "You fought well." He mews "for a tame kitty."

"Well you almost caught me off guard." Moon says before his ears perk up and his sniffs the air "That smells like two more cats!" he hisses

"Uh oh! Flameclaw and Moonstar!" the other cat mews in shock as the two appear out of the underbrush.

"Mudpaw!" Flameclaw hisses "You lost to this loner?"

"Rather I think the loner was a better fighter than he was." Moonstar says "Who are you cat?"

"I am Moon." He replies

"Moon?" Flameclaw smirks "You add pelt or claw you could easily be mistaken for a Clan cat!"

"Like my mother?" Moon asks

"What do you mean by like your mother?" Moonstar asks

"Silverstorm." Moon responds "She told me all about the life in a forest."

"You are Silverstorms kit?" Flameclaw asks

"Yeah…she taught me how to hunt." Moon answers "Watch." He then leaps in a bush and comes back with a mouse putting it at Moonstar's paws. "Here." He says "You need it more than I."

"You have your mother's eyes." Moonstar says "You should come back with us."

"What?" Flameclaw asks "Moonstar this is a rogue cat!"

"With warrior blood though." Moonstar mews "Our blood so he deserves a place amongst us should he so desire it." He then turns to Moon "Moon would you like a place amongst the cats of LunarClan?"

"I would gladly accept the position." Moon mews dipping his head in gratitude

"Then come." Moonstar says "Keep up." He notes before darting off into the forest. Soon followed by his clan mates and then by Moon. Moon kept up well as they passed fallen trees and other such obstacles. Soon under a brush of rough ferns Moon makes it into the camps clearing. A ground evened out by many generations of all kinds of cats. The scents were all similar yet still unique.

"Should you prove well a time will come that each cat here you can identify by their scent Moon." Flameclaw says

"Amazing." Moon says in awe "But why would you take me in like this? Woulnd't I be a burden?"

"That is yet to be seen." Flameclaw answers "You do have our blood if Silverstorm is your mother and Warrior Code says that you are then rightfully one of our own."

"Cats of LunarClan gather under the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Moonstar calls.

"Come on, stay close." Flameclaw mews leading him to the front of the crowd

"Tonight LunarClan grieves for one of our best warriors Silverstorm is dead." He pauses and the other cats clamor about it

"But how do we know that?" Steamfang asks aloud

"We have found her kit who has told us this news and tonight he is among us." Moonstar says "Moon please come forward!" he calls. Moon after being pushed by Flameclaw does so slowly "Lunarclan, StarClan before you stands the kit of our great warrior Silverstorm. He has been on his own and now we wish to bring him to his rightful home. All our ancestors in StarClan especially his and Silverstorms approve my decision to make this cat an Apprentice of LunarClan!" he then approaches Moon who stood there as his coat gleamed elegantly in the moonlight "Your coat radiates a brilliant light under this full moon…" he mews pressing a nose to the young cat "I name you Lunarpaw in honor of your elegant coat shining brilliantly in the moonlight. StarClan I offer up young Lunarpaw to you so that he may learn to become a warrior of LunarClan, uphold the Warrior Code, and serve LunarClan and you with honor." He then pauses "As for your mentor Lunarpaw, you shell train with Mudpaw with Flameclaw. This gathering is dismissed!" he finishes leaping down.

"Lunarpaw…what a name!" Mudpaw mews walking to Lunarpaw with Flameclaw and Longlclaw

"Hello Lunarpaw I am Longclaw the medicine cat." She mews "Should you become injured or sick come see me especially with leafbare just around the corner."

"Thank you Longclaw I will be sure to remember." Lunarpaw mews with a dip of his head.

"You should get some rest Lunarpaw you begin your training early in the morning." Flameclaw mews

"Here I will show you to the Apprentice's Den!" Mudpaw mews taking Lunarpaw to the small opening under some rocks. Inside were Leafpaw and Dawnpaw.

"Is this the new cat?" Leafpaw asks

"Right this is Lunarpaw." Mudpaw answers

"Looks like a kittypet to me." Dawnpaw mews "he won't survive the week."

"You really shouldn't judge a cat based on appearance Dawnpaw." Leafpaw says

"And what makes you say that mouse brain?" Dawnpaw asks him

"Well he is Silverstorms kit after all." Mudpaw says

"Oh so I guess he is some prodigy like his mom I am sooo sorry." Dawnpaw mews sarcastically

"I am no stranger to sarcasm Dawnpaw and no offense but that was really bad." Lunar mews walking over to get some extra bedding

"All I am saying is you are not built to be a Clan cat Lunarpaw you might as well leave while you still have all your fur." Dawnpaw sighs putting her head back down.

"I can't do that." Lunarpaw says "I am going to prove it. I can be a warrior just as well as any other cat here."

"Yeah?" Dawnpaw scoffs "good luck with that." She turns over to go to sleep as Lunarpaw makes a bed near Mudpaw and lies down

"Ignore her," Mudpaw sighs laying down "Dawnpaw is a bit rude to all the other apprentices just because she is Sunstorms kit."

"Sunstorm?" Lunarpaw asks

"The deputy." Mudpaw answers closing his eyes "You'll meet them and learn who they are soon enough. Good night Lunarpaw."

"Good night Mudpaw." Lunarpaw sighs laying down as the darkness of sleep soon takes him away.


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

 **Clan Updates**

 **LunarClan: Jollyfoot, Hotstripe, Oakfur, Greentail**

Moon wakes up early and looks around the den. The other apprentices were still asleep and he thinks "So it wasn't a dream" he mews softly as to not wake any cat. Slowly he walks out of the den where a ginger she-cat approaches him

"Kittypet." She mews

"Kittypet?" Lunarpaw asks confused

"Don't play dumb I know what happened while I was on patrol last night. This kittypet who claims to be Silverstorms kit arrived." She spits "You are a tame kitty there is no way you can survive out here. You are not like that great cat from the Clans before."

"I am me." Lunarpaw says "no other cat. I am Silverstorm's kit, how else would I know her name?"

"Overheard conversation." Sunstorm retorts

"You question my loyalty don't you." Lunarpaw mews softly before an older cat walks up

"That's enough Sunstorm there is no need to harass Lunarpaw here." Ivyheart mews to her. Sunstorm gives a "hmph" and walks away "Please excuse her, she can be a little mouse-brained at times."

"Thank you." Lunarpaw mews

"I am Ivyheart. One of the Elders." She mews looking at Lunarpaw "Moonstar was right…you sure to share your mother's eyes."

"You knew her?" Lunarpaw asks

"Indeed we were best friends." Ivyheart purrs "I hope that you can honor her Lunarpaw."

"I will do my best Ivyheart." He mews back before Flameclaw walks out of the warriors den with a stretch he notices Lunarpaw and makes his way over a little surprised.

"Up bright and early for our first day of training are we?" he asks the apprentice.

"Well…I just woke up to be honest." Lunarpaw says "I am still trying to get settled… not all of the Clan necessarily approves Moonstar's choice. Just because I was born a Kittypet"

"Well they can't argue if they wanted to. Moonstar is Clan leader so what he says goes. Whether they like it or not you're one of us now. If what you say is to be true you will make a fine warrior. Plus most kittypets would bail out when it got cold overnight. Leafbare is almost upon us. If you want them to accept you then you will have to prove yourself." Flameclaw mews

"It that time of year already…" Ivyheart sighs "When prey is scarce, disease runs rampart and every cat is cold and hungry."

"Speaking of which shouldn't the dawn hunting patrol be back by now?" Flameclaw asks

"Now that you mention it I think you're right Flameclaw." Ivyheart nods. "We should check with Moonstar."

"Wait Sunstorm just came out I will call her over." Flameclaw says before calling for Sunstorm who bounds her way over.

"What is it Flameclaw?" she asks

"Have you any word from the dawn hunting patrol?" the fiery warrior asks.

"Uh no…" she replies "I haven't"

"What is something happened to them?!" Lunarpaw asks "Maybe they were attacked or something."

"Don't worry yourself kittypet." Sunstorm hisses shooting Lunarpaw a glare. "Their safety is none of your business got it kittypet?"

"Stop calling me a kittypet!" Lunarpaw hisses "If Moonstar sees that I have the makings of a Warrior then why do you insist on calling me that fox-dung of a name?"

"Once a kittypet always a kittypet." Sunstorm replies

"Actually Lunarpaw has a point Sunstorm." Ivyheart mews gently "For a patrol to be so late returning something has probably happened. We should send a cat to find them."

"Well then since Lunarpaw was so worried he can go!" Sunstorm says "Maybe he will bring back some kittypet friends too."

"No he cannot." Flameclaw objects "The Warrior Code says not to send an apprentice on a mission like that alone. No, I will go with him."

"Very well." Sunstorm says "You go find our little patrol and make sure they are okay."

"We will Sunstorm." Flameclaw says "Come Lunarpaw." He commands as they bound out of the camp together. After a little while Flameclaw sits down "Do you smell anything Lunarpaw?" he asks. The apprentice inhales deeply smelling the air.

"Yeah I do!" he exclaims "I think I can smell cat scent but… it seems faded but it's our scent. The trail from last night." He observes sniffing again "And I can smell a scent trail to the south. That one is fresh!"

"Well done." Flameclaw says standing back up and running to the south with Lunarpaw behind him. With that the two kept alert for the patrol. Soon enough they did find the patrol but something was wrong! They were all injured! "What happened here?" Flameclaw asks.

"It was…a fox." Greentail mews standing up with some help from Lunarpaw. "What are you doing it's still here somewhere."

"Flameclaw look out!" Lunarpaw yowls seeing the fox leap. Without thinking he leaps at the same time. Right as Flameclaw turns and the fox almost snags him Lunarpaw slams into the fox's side. This made both the apprentice and fox tumble to the side. Flameclaw and Greentail help Jollyfoot, Hotstripe and Oakfur up while Lunarpaw does his best to keep the fox pinned. He had gotten lucky and a claw dug into a pressure point on the fox so he figured he'd just stand there. Soon the other Warriors were up and Flameclaw walks over to the helpless fox and slits its throat. Lunarpaw then leaps off. "That was very foolish of you Lunarpaw." He scalds "While your actions were with good intentions next time do not stay put after tackling an attacker. You are lucky the fox didn't decide to turn on you."

"Flameclaw is right but thank you for coming the fox came out of nowhere and ambushed us." Greentail mews licking some blood off of himself.

"But why?" Lunarpaw asks "I thought they didn't like to eat cats.

"Prey is scarce the fox must have been desperate to attack a whole Warrior patrol." Hotstripe mews "Thank StarClan no cat was seriously hurt."

"I can't believe we got saved by a kittypet." Jollyfoot hisses "Just humiliating."

"Please stop calling me a kittypet!" Lunarpaw hisses

"Now, now no time for petty quarrels Lunarpaw. It's time to get to your training." Flameclaw says. "Come."

"Yes Flameclaw." Lunarpaw says as the two cats take off. However he was still a little worked up by the comment by Jollyfoot. They come to a clearing where they stop.

"This clearing is used for training normally but in Greenleaf we have been able to find good prey here so keep that in mind when you are sent on hunting patrol." Flameclaw explains.

"So what do we do today? Hunt? Fight? Both?!" Lunarpaw asks

"My, my, you are eager." Flameclaw chuckles "We take it one step at a time. The Warrior Code is the first thing. That is the most important of all."

"Awe…" Lunarpaw sighs disappointed "Okay."

"Not so eager to be lectured are we?" Flameclaw smirks. Lunarpaw responds with a nod making the Warrior laugh before looking at the apprentice again. "So we will begin with the most basic: The Clan always comes first. With food, care, or other such things the Clan as a whole always comes first. You hunt then you hunt for the Clan not only yourself. The next one is almost common sense for any creature even the foul Two-Legs and that is respect your elders."

"Right…back when I was a kittypet even as a rogue the younger two-legs always listened to their elders." Lunarpaw mews "As horrible as the Two-legs are I guess even they respect their elders."

"Enough of that." Flameclaw says "You are to leave that behind you. You are a Clan cat now unless that is…you want to return to your kittypet home."

"No Flameclaw." Lunarpaw mews regretfully as he bows his head "I am sorry I never should have mentioned that." He retorts "Go ahead and punish me."

"Lighten up." Flameclaw purrs "You act like you betrayed the Clan or something." He puts his tail around Lunarpaw "You are going to be teased about being born a kittypet Lunarpaw. But I for one know you will make a great Warrior. Your mother sure did!"

"She did?" Lunarpaw asks feeling a little better. "If other cats will pick on me about being a kittypet then I will just have to strive to prove that I will be a better Warrior then they will be."

"You sure are a lot more cooperative than some of the other apprentices…" Flameclaw mews as Mudpaw dashes into the clearing.

"Morning…" he pants "Sorry I am late."

"Mudpaw even Lunarpaw beat you up."Flameclaw says "I would also think he is farther then you."

"How so?!" Mudpaw asks "Did you two start without me?"

"No he helped take a fox down." Flameclaw responds.

"He didn't." Mudpaw gasps in disbelief.

"It's hard to believe I know but I place it a dumb luck. Still it took great courage to even leap at it." Flameclaw responds

"Okay can we stop?" Lunarpaw asks "That's enough talking about me. I just did it to help the cats what makes it such a big deal isn't that what most clan mates would do?"

"Well ideally but you'll learn Lunarpaw that sometimes clan mates will…be a little rude…" Flameclaw answers

"So what are we learning today?!" Mudpaw asks

"Fine…" Flameclaw sighs "We are going to work on battle skills. Mudpaw since you have already sparred with me. Why don't you test Lunarpaw?" Mudpaw jumps and this idea and smiles

"I would enjoy that." He mews looking at Lunapaw.

"Wait hold up why?" Lunarpaw asks his tail flicking up in alarm

"Well you want to prove yourself right?" Flameclaw asks "Then go ahead, have at it."

"But." Lunarpaw tries to object however it was simply too late. Mudpaw leaps at Lunarpaw only for the sleek silver cat to leap to the side. "Alright fine." He hisses as the two enter a fray of a battle. In the end both were panting and had small cuts here and there as well as fur patches ripped off.

"That's enough." Flameclaw says "You both are about even. But with no formal battle training you two did quite well." He mews amused "Perhapse you two will be Warriors by the end of Leafbare."

"I wouldn't say that yet." Mudpaw mews "We're not that good."

"I guess we won't know until we get there." Lunarpaw mews licking his paw. "I think we can do it if we work hard enough."

"Well with Leafbare coming it will be up to how well the whole Clan will fare." Flameclaw mews looking at the skies "We should return, it is getting late and Moonstar might be worried sick if we don't get back soon." The three cats return to the camp from the clearing. It was midday and the whole Clan was up. Kits were off playing and rolling, Warriors simply talking. Moonstar was just walking out of the Medicine Cat's Den. The leader approaches the cats and they bow their heads in greeting.

"You made it back." He purrs "I was beginning to worry if something had happened." Moonstar then looks at Lunarpaw directly "Lunarpaw I heard what you did today. Next time you need to think before you act. You may have gotten lucky this time but luck is not something you should ever rely on." He mews giving the Apprentice a cold look.

"I understand Moonstar." Lunarpaw mews looking at the ground. "I am sorry." The apprentice looks at the leader whos gaze softens and his whiskers twitch. "By the way Flameclaw can you come with me for a second?" The leader of the Clan asks. Flameclaw nods and they go into Moonstar's Den. "There is a Gathering tonight. Flameclaw I have elected for Sunstorm to come with Dawnpaw, Steamfang and myself. Can I entrust the camp to you till we return from Fourtrees?"

"You can count on me." The warrior mews "I will make sure nothing happenes." The leader smiles and then speaks once more "Flameclaw thank you for mentoring Lunarpaw with Mudpaw but are you sure you're okay? If you need I can assign him to Skytail or Steamfang."

"Thank you for your concern Moonstar but I will be alright." Flameclaw mews. "After all both he and Mudpaw are about the same with their abilities right now." He looks at the leader "What have you tested so far?" the leader asks "So far only their skills in battle." Flameclaw answers. "Then come tomorrow when you work on hunting do not be surprised if Lunarpaw is highly exceptional." Moonstar mews solemnly

"Of course. Knowing our luck he will have the talent of Silverstorm within him." Flameclaw mews. "Still I want to know how she died. She was a young cat. Why would she die in such a short time?" he asks and the leader nods "Perhaps Lunarpaw will know otherwise I have no clue." The leade then looks at the apprentice who had sat down with Mudpaw and the two were eating a small mouse each. "He is a mighty fine cat. Really fit for a former kittypet."

"Well he did say he was a rogue for a while. Much like Barley up on the farm by Mothermouth." Flameclaw says. "That old cat?" Moonstar asks "he's due any moon now. He knows the old Clans even. Says he knew Firestar a member of the old ThunderClan. I am shocked he has lived as long as he has."

In the clearing Ivorykit and Greenkit has rolled right by Lunarpaw and Mudpaw as they were in a small kit brawl. The two stopped and looked at the two apprentices before padding off. "What was that about?" Mudpaw asks looking at Lunarpaw who swallows the bite of mouse he had in his mouth. "Dunno." He responds as Dawnpaw walks up.

"Well if it isn't the kittypet." She mews "I heard you helped take out a fox. Is that what Moonstar is snooping to try and make us welcome you? Tell lies?" she spits

"Moonstar does not lie Dawnpaw!" Mudpaw hisses "You know that as well as the other Apprentices. He was even honest when you asked why you're not a Warrior yet!" Dawnpaw looked at Mudpaw enraged as she unsheathed her claws. Lunarpaw took full notice that the two were getting very heated and spoke up "Enough you tow!" he mews. Dawnpaw looks at him with an angry look "Listen to the soft kittypet not wanting to see two cats fight! Cant' bare to see blood" she smirks laughing some. "It's not that!" Lunarpaw hisses "It's not cool if you were to fight since you're both LunarClan cats. "I will admit I do not want to see you two fight only because that would make Moonstar angry. Or even another cat in the Clan."

"Fine…" she hisses "But I won't let you get away with this kittypet." She then turns and walks away like she was all something. "Sad…" Lunarpaw mews "She still can't accept my new name." he sighs

"Well she is Sunstorms kit and Sunstorm is rather narrow minded on what should be allowed in the Clan." Mudpaw mews "A shame because I think you are going to do amazing." He mews

"Thank you Mudpaw." Lunarpaw mews with a smile "Come on let's rest up I heard that Flameclaw is taking us on night patrol to make up for the Gathering." Mudpaw mews and the two head into the Apprentice's Den."

 **To be continued**


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

 **Clan Updates**

 **LunarClan Warrior: Willowthorn-a brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Apprentice: Brightpaw- a white colored tom with blue eyes Mentored by Willowthorn**

 **GrassClan Apprentice: Oakpaw-a brown female kit with red eyes**

Night arrive and Flameclaw wandered into the apprentice's den and woke Mudpaw and Lunar paw up. "come on you two you have night patrol tonight." He says as the two slowly wake up and stretch. "Well you two got up quick." He chuckles

"We weren't really asleep to be honest." Lunarpaw mews "We're just laying here. We are kind of already awake. We slept since after we got back from training this afternoon."

"Well that just makes this easier." Flameclaw purrs leading the two over to the Poisonclan boarder. "Keep a careful ear open Poisonclan is known for crossing the boarders." He mews remarking one of the scent marker. "But do not attack them tonight it's a good idea to practice the truce everywhere. Last thing we want is StarClan to be angry with us."

"No argument there Flameclaw." Mudpaw mews

"I don't think we've had Apprentices as cooperative as you two." Flameclaw praises the two.

"Well not always." Flameclaw mews "When you become Warriors remember unlike as Apprentices where you need to listen to all Warriors. When you are a Warrior you only need to listen to the Clan Leader, Medicine Cat, Deputy, and I would take the Elders words carefully. But you don't always have to listen to their advice just heed it well they know what they are talking about."

"Alright Flameclaw." Lunarpaw replies. When they hear a hiss.

"That cant' be good…" Flameclaw sighs as three cats leap over the border.

"Well trying to move the border Flameclaw?" the cat hisses

"As if!" Flamclaw hisses "You know this is where the boarder has been for years Vileheart!"

"Is that a challenge?!" the cat hisses

"We'll rip you to shreds!" Thornclaw hisses "You're apprentices too!"

"You wouldn't dare attack us on our territory on a Gathering night!" Mudpaw hisses

"Wanna bet kitty?" Muskypelt hisses.

"You're making a mistake." Flameclaw hisses

"Just why would that be?" another cat asks walking ahead of the PoisonClan warriors.

"Poisonstar?" Flameclaw asks

"It's time we wipe this weak Clan out of this forest!" Poisonstar hisses "And what better time then when the others are at the gathering?"

"Not if we can help it!" Lunarpaw hisses

"Hold your tongue Lunarpaw." Flameclaw mews

"So you'd rather let us through?" Vileheart mews

"No!" Fameclaw hisses leaping at Vileheart. "You should stay off our territory!" he hisses

"Get off her!" Poisonstar hisses leaping to get Flameclaw off but Lunarpaw tackles the larger cat. The apprentice glared at Poisonstar with a look of malice.

"Hrm…that glare it makes me think of the same one that Silverstorm gave me before I killed her…" Poisonstar smirks pushing Lunarpaw off. "You three foxdungs aren't worth killing let's go!" he hisses leaping back over the border followed by his cats.

"Well Moonstar is not going to like to hear this…" Flameclaw sighs "Come on let's go back to camp we are done here."

"But Flameclaw…" Mudpaw complains

"No buts Mudpaw." Flameclaw mews looking at Lunarpaw who was glaring over the border. "What's wrong Lunarpaw?" he asks and the young cat looks back with tears in his eyes.

"It was that large cat…he killed Silverstorm!" Lunarpaw mews feeling a lump in his throat.

"How do you know?" Flameclaw questions the apprentice.

"He told me that the glare I gave him made him think of the same one that Silverstorm gave him before her killed her." Lunarpaw mews back.

"That is pretty strange…" Flameclaw sighs "We will look into it later. Come on we need to return to camp if Poisonstar was with them then that means the gathering is over." He then heads back to camp with the two apprentices not far behind. The three return where they were met by Moonstar, Sunstorm, Steamfang and Willowthorn.

"Where have you three been, and what in the name of StarClan happened to you?" the leader asks. Flameclaw dips his head before replying, "We were attacked by Poisonstar and two of his warriors towards the end of remarking the scent markers on the PoisonClan boarder…"

"You were what?!" Moonstar gasps

"But why would they attack you during the night of a gathering?" Sunstorm asks.

"Why would they want to drive us out of the forest?" Flameclaw responds "They want our territory for more prey!"

"Every cat is hungry right?" Lunarpaw asks.

"That is true but StarClan set our boarders so why would PoisonClan break that rule?" Steamfang asks.

"It's PoisonClan we're talking about." Willowthorn hisses "We all know they don't care about the Warrior Code at all. They just want to take more and more territory for themselves. But what I want to know is why not just attack GrassClan f they wanted more territory? Instead they risked attacking us and going across the Thunderpath."

"Speaking of GrassClan Oakkit finally made Apprentice." Sunstorm adds

"Really?" Flameclaw mews surprised "That cat is over 8 moons that's amazing!"

"You mean they didn't name him when he turned 6 moons?" Mudpaw asks

"Well with them losing their last leader and all things must be shaken up pretty good with them." Moonstar mews.

"Yeah…" Sunstorm sighs "It's a shame good old Emberstar was a great leader for GrassClan."

"Many cats respected her even outside GrassClan." Moonstar responds.

"Back to the matter at hand how would PoisonClan know we were still away?" Steamfang asks

"That bothers me too…" Moonstar mews "Did they say anything strange?"

"Well yes." Flameclaw mews "Poisonstar who was leading the small group mentioned that he was the one who killed Silverstorm."

"What that's crazy! If Lunarpaw came from the Two-Leg place on the other side of our territory then how could Poisonstar have gotten there without leaving a scent?" Sunstorm asks

"I have no clue…" Moonstar responds "But what we cannot ignore is that they threatened us. I want more patrols monitoring the border between PoisonClan and ourselves. Also no apprentice or kit is to leave camp without an accompanying warrior effective immediately."

"Very well Moonstar." Flameclaw mews before turning to Lunarpaw and Mudpaw "You two head onto bed now." He orders and the two nod leaping to the Apprentice's den where Dawnpaw was waiting for them "So how was border patrol kittypet?" she mews.

"I'd watch it." Mudpaw warns "Lunarpaw tackled Poisonstar."

"Pfft don't make me laugh." Dawnpaw purrs, "There is no way Poisonstar attacked."

"Try telling that to Flameclaw." Mudpaw scoffs "He's really upset about it."

"Oh…so it's serious." Dawnpaw mews understanding that this wasn't a joke.

"Yeah Moonstar ordered all apprentices and kits are not to leave camp without a warrior accompanying them as well as more patrols to the PoisonClan border." Lunarpaw mews

"Well the right choice on his part." Dawnpaw mews "But something is bothering you Lunarpaw what is it?" she asks

"You actually care?" Lunarpaw asks

"Well…duh." Dawnpaw scoffs "As much as I hate it you're a Clan cat now and we don't want something interfering with how well you perform. Do you miss your life as a kittypet? A nice warm place where your two-legs feed you?" she smirks

"Dawnpaw this really isn't the time to tease him about that." Mudpaw hisses

"Why not?" she asks him and he whispers to her "Because…he just learned that Poisonstar killed his mother Silverstorm." When Mudpaw tells Dawnpaw her expression changes to a cocky grin to a frown. "That means…" she mews softly before looking at Lunarpaw "You better learn well Lunarpaw and become a warrior you hear? You have to kill that Poisonstar!"

"What's with you all of a sudden?" Lunarpaw mews in question

"Look Poisonstar is an evil cat and you have an excuse to kill that wretched furball, for revenge it would be pitiful if you do not take it!" Dawnpaw scoffs.

"While you are right Dawnpaw, Poisonstar is a horrible cat Lunarpaw or any cat for that matter can't just kill him warrior or not it wouldn't be right to just kill a Clan leader for revenge." Mudpaw mews

"You're right Mudpaw I am sorry forget I said anything." Dawnpaw sighs laying her head down. "You two should get some rest we have all had a long night."

"Except Brightpaw over there he hasn't done anything since mid-morning hunting patrol." Mudpaw sighs laying down with Lunarpaw not long after.

"You guys don't think PoisonClan will really attack us do you?" Lunarpaw asks

"I wouldn't worry about it Lunarpaw." Mudpaw replies "They know better than that. Even if they are horrible cats."

"I guess you are right Mudpaw." Lunarpaw mews finally before letting sleep take it's grip on him.

The next morning game and there was frost on the ground as Lunarpaw woke up once again early. He looked to see only three other cats were awake, Moonstar, Sunstorm and Longlclaw. Not wanting to be a burden he just sat in the camp under the sun to get what warmth he could before Moonstar walks up to him "Up early I see?" he mews and Lunarpaw nods, "That's good to see." He mews proudly "I am glad I made you an apprentice. You learn fast and are very cooperative with other cats. A day will soon come when you receive your Warrior name. Be sure to remember that as it will be a big part of your life. I still remember mine."

"That's good to know thank you Moonstar." Lunarpaw mews with a smile.


	4. Chapter IV

The morning came with a bitter nip to the forest. Frost had finally shown on what little grass it could find in the camp. Leafbare was upon them and it had been a whole moon and a few days since he first joined LunarClanIt was early and Sunstorm walked into the Apprentice's Den waking both Dawnpaw and Lunarpaw. Both looked at her with annoyed looks.  
"

Come on you two it's time for patrol." Sunstorm says. Both apprentices look each other in the eye. For once they knew the agreed on something, this was suspicious. But both being loyal cats wander out and follow the deputy through the thick dead plants that protected the entrance to the camp.

"I don't like this one bit." Lunarpaw mews silently to Dawnpaw to make sure Sunstorm could not hear.

"I agree Lunarpaw." Dawnpaw mews back "It's far too late for any patrols. I am going to ask my mother what's wrong." the apprentice then turns her head to the direction they were walking and spoke aloud. "Sunstorm what are we doing out here? It is far too late for any patrol to be departing unless Moonstar asked. But even then with the current crisis with PoisonClan he wouldn't dare have one warrior and two apprentices go."

"Didn't take you long to figure it out..." Sunstorm mews. "Well then I will tell you two the truth. Flameclaw has fallen ill with Whitecough. So Moonstar assigned me to help teach Lunarpaw here until Flameclaw is better."

"Then why are you taking me too? I haven't been assigned a new mentor since Silverstorm." Dawnpaw asks

"Exactly why I asked you to come. I can't have you just being lazy around the camp all day. Especially during Leafbare. So until Moonstar decides on a new mentor foryou he said I could take you out to do stuff with Lunarpaw." Sunstorm answers

"Well if you don't mind me asking Sunstorm what do you wish to do with us today?" Lunarpaw asks

"We are going to patrol the border between us and MurkyClan." Sunstorm announces. "We will be checking on not only the river but the scent markers as well."

"Well they should be fresh if the border patrol did their job right." Dawnpaw mews.

"Steamfang was leading the patrol though..." Sunstorm exhales with annoyance in her mew.

"Is that a bad thing?" Lunarpaw asks

"Only if you want the laziest cat to lead something then yeah it's just dumb! Flameclaw was supposed to do it but that won't be happening!"

"Will he be okay?" Dawnpaw asks "We can't afford another loss right now."

"Longclaw says he will be fine after some rest and treatment. I bet he got it from those PoisonClan cats from yesterday." Sunstorm hisses

"Speaking of which...do you think they will actually attack us?" Lunarpaw asks

"At this time of year...who knows." Sunstorm answers "Every Clan is in need of food and shelter. You can't predict another clams moves during Leafbare only prepare for the worst case if another Clan poses a threat of any kind." she finishes at the same time she finishes renewing a scent marker that had faded.

"Which only makes things more difficult." Lunarpaw responds with a heavy sigh.

"You seem to have good insight…for a tame kitty." Sunstorm purrs.

"I am just trying to show the Clan that my ancestral blood is all I need to become a great warrior." Lunarpaw mews "I know my mom was a great cat and I want to do my best to uphold her legacy."

"Well said." Moonstar purrs walking up to the three.

"Moonstar!" Sunstorm mews standing up straight. "What brings you all the way out here."

"I came because I need to travel to the Moonstone and I wish to bring Dawnpaw and Lunarpaw along." Moonstar answers

"Bring the kittypet?!" Sunstorm yowls. "That's a disgrace to StarClan themselves to take a kittypet there!"

"He's an apprentice Sunstorm." Dawnpaw mews "A good one too. I think he has more than proved himself by now. The whole Clan can pretty much agree by now."

"I don't believe this! StarClan has abandoned this Clan I say!" Sunstorm hisses "All this nonsense! I don't care if this fur ball is the son of Silverstorm he was a kittypet none the less! Once a kittypet ALWAYS A KITTYPET!"

"Sunstorm that is enough!" Moonstar hisses "Have you forgotten who you are speaking to?!"

"Mom how could you say such a thing?!" Dawnpaw asks surprised by the comments made by the deputy.

"I can't believe this Clan supports this fur ball!" she hisses.

"Well this 'fur ball' has been keeping the Clan well fed the past moon!" Lunarpaw hisses.

"What did you say?!" Sunstorm hisses

"That is enough!" Moonstar yowls "It's not right to talk back like that Lunarpaw." He scowls. Sunstorm grins a cocky grin thinking Moonstar was about to finally do something about Lunarpaw. However he then looked at Sunstorm with anger. "But Lunarpaw has a point. Since he joined us he has proven to be an outstanding hunter. You and I both know that Sunstorm! You are the Clan deputy and you should be setting an example for the Apprentices here not questioning my decisions as leader. If you ever become leader then you can. Unless that happens you will hold your tongue!" he hisses "Now return to the camp!" Sunstorm surprised by the outburst dips her head and walks back to the camp.

"Fox-dung." Moonstar sighs "I am sorry about that. Anyways we should get going."

"Moonstar…" Dawnpaw mews softly "Why does my mom have to be so cruel to Lunarpaw for being a kittypet?"

"Because Dawnpaw she is stuck in the mind that you have to be born in a Clan nursery to be a member of any Clan." He sighs "We will discuss later right now follow." He mews.

The three cats make it to Fourtrees and slowly cross the border into GrassClan territory. It was midday and hopefully the patrols had passed by and the three wouldn't run into any trouble. However this was not the case… They were soon stopped by Keeneye, Bladestar, and Sunnypaw. "What brings you to GrassClan territory Moonstar?" Bladestar asks.

"I am on my way to the Moonstone." He answers.

"With two Dawnpaw and…" Keeneye stops "I am going to guess you are the new Apprentice Lunarpaw that was mentioned at the gathering?" she asks and Lunarpaw nods. "Anyway with two Apprentices?"

"Well PoisonClan threatened to destroy the Clan to take our territory." Moonstar sighs. "I need all my Warriors there to defend especially with Flameclaw recovering from Whitecough."

"Ooo…that is bad I hope he gets better…" Sunnypaw mews

"We shouldn't keep you." Bladestar mews "But we will walk with you up to the edge of our territory just in case Sleekstorm's patrol is around"

"Thank you Bladestar." Moonstar mews gratefully as they continue down the path. Soon the finally reach the edge of GrassClan territory it was near early evening so the three rested until Sundown. Moonstar then woke the two apprentices up and looked at them "Stay close when we enter Mothermouth it is too dark to see just follow my scent."

"Yes, Moonstar." Dawnpaw mews, Lunarpaw nods acknowledging he understood. Moonstar then bounded down some rocks followed by the two apprentices and they entered the caves known to the Clans as Mothermouth.

Lunarpaw felt the cold ground on his paws. He tried to see if he could see anything but to no avail. The walls began to press against him soon giving way to a bright cavern with a large rock in the middle beaming in the moonlight. The reflection caught his coat and caused his fur to glow softly like it would normally only brighter. "This is it. The Moonstone." Moonstar says going up to it to lay down. "You two lay over there." He directs them to a small flat rock at the edge of the cavern. Without delay they bound up to it and wait for sleep to take them.

Lunarpaw didn't have to wait long as sleep consumed him from how tired he was. But that didn't keep him from waking up. But…not by the Moonstone with his two friends…he found himself in a starlit meadow with a forest surrounding him. He looks around before he calls "Hello? Dawnpaw? Moonstar!?"

"Lunarpaw?!" a voice echoes and he sees Moonstar run up to him "How are you here?"

"What do you mean?" Lunarpaw asks

"Here in this dream?" Moonstar replies before looking up.

"What's wrong Moonstar?" he asks turning. His mouth then hung open. Before them was a cat gleaming like a star. But that's not what caught their attention. Not what it was but who it was…the c cat was Silverstorm!

"Silverstorm?!" Moonstar asks in shock

"It is good to see you once again." She mews "You too Lunarpaw."

"Why is he here?" Moonstar asks "I don't see why."

"Lunarpaw is here for his own reasons. Another cat from StarClan wishes to speak with him alone about another matter." She answers nudging him to go. Obediently he does so and soon the two were left alone. "So what do you want to ask StarClan Moonstar?"

"PoisonClan wants to invade us." Moonstar sighs "I need help."

"StarClan can offer only guidance…" she replies "But know…a great darkness is coming envenoming the forest slowly. Only will the radiant night's glow cure the forest by destroying a darkened sun."

Meanwhile Lunarpaw stopped as he came across a large tom. "Lunarpaw it is good to meet you." It mews.

"Who are you?" Lunarpaw asks.

"My name is Legacystar I am one of the old leaders of PoisonClan." The cat answers.

"Why do you come to me then?" Lunarpaw asks.

"To warn you…PoisonClan is no longer the noble Clan it once was…it is only a shadow of its former self." the old leader responds.

"I don't see what that has to do with me Legacystar." The apprentice mews.

"Lunarpaw you are going to be a great warrior." The former leader of PoisonClan sighs "Just please…PoisonClan should not be led by "Poisonstar. He is a cat who stole the title. Please should you and the rest of LunarClan ever clash with PoisonClan take one of his lives."

"If that is a wish from StarClan then…I will do all I can Legacystar…but…" Lunarpaw stops and realizes he was back in the caver with the Moonstone. Moonstar was slowly waking up too. The leader dashes over and looks at Lunarpaw in surprise. "You were…with Starclan!" he says shocked. "Why?"

"I was talked to by an old leader of PoisonClan…he said he wanted Poisonstar to lose a life." Lunarpaw answers.

"Then it must be serious." Moonstar sighs "Come one let's wake up Dawnpaw and head back to camp."

 **To be continued**


	5. Chapter V

**Chapter V**

 **Updated allegiances**

 **MurkyClan**

 **Leader: Honeststar- a sleek golden she-cat**

 **Deputy: Willowfurn- a strangly green colored tom**

 **Medicine Cat: Jollyheat- a white tortoiseshell she cat**

 **Warriors**

 **Wetpelt- a grey tom with beautiful hazel eyes**

 **Ivoryface- a chestnut she-cat with a black face**

 **Blackscar- a sleek black tom with scars all over**

 **Apprentices**

 **Flatpaw- a gray tom with very flat paws**

 _ **Mentor: Wetpelt**_

 **Kitpaw- a very small white tom**

 _ **Mentor- Blackscar**_

 **Kits**

 **Whitekit- a bright white kit with grey eyes**

 **Lostkit- a tom who lost his mother at birth**

 **Mellowkit- a kit who is strangely calm**

 **Queens**

 **Tornheart- a dark reddish she cat with a large scar on her chest she has taken up nursing Lostkit**

 **Elders**

 **Halffoot- an old she-cat that lost half of her right front foot**

 **Halfeye- an old tom with half blindness in his right eye.**

 **GrassClan**

 **Leader: Bladestar-A tom with claws sharp as a blade**

 **Deputy: Keeneye- A she-cat with unmatched eyesight**

 **Medicinecat: Poppypelt- A tom that has poppy seeds in his fur all the time**

 **Warriors**

 **Luckyfoot- A tom who almost lost his front left paw as an apprentice**

 **Halfpelt- a half black and half white she-cat**

 **Greenclaw- A green tom**

 **Berryspot- a spotted she cat**

 **Turtleheart- A large tortoiseshell tom**

 **Apprentices**

 **Sunnypaw- a young she-cat with a bright yellow pelt**

 _ **Mentor: Helfpelt**_

 **Craftypaw- a brown tom with incredible ingenuity**

 _ **Mentor: Luckyfoot**_

 _ **Omnipaw- a bright ginger tom**_

 _ **Mentor: Greenclaw**_

 **Queens**

 **Redfoot- a tortoiseshell she-cat with a red foot from an old disease should have her kits soon**

 **Elders**

 **Nearsight- an old tom with horrible vision**

 **PoisonClan**

 **Leader: Poisonstar- a ruthless grey tom with no sense of remorse**

 **Deputy: Thornclaw- an older tom with claws that sting like a rose thorn**

 **Medicinecat:** **Berrymouth: An older white she-cat that can hold many berries in her mouth**

 **Warriors**

 **Muskypelt- a she-cat with a pelt that is always dirty**

 **Finepelt- a tom that is admired for his beauty**

 **Vileheart- a sleek black she-cat with amber eyes and a very rude attitude**

 **Darkheart- a sinister black tom, amber eyes**

 **Runningpelt- a swift grey she-cat**

 **Apprentices**

 **Eaglepaw- a ragged blue tom that was attacked by an eagle as a kit**

 _ **Mentor: Finepelt**_

 **Jaypaw- a pale blue she-cat**

 **Mentor: Vileheart**

 **Blackpaw- a dark black tom, hazel eyes**

 **Mentor: Darkheart**

 **Queens**

 **Yellowthorn- a ginger she cat with a thorn shaped scar on her chest**

 **Kits**

 **Happykit- a small grey kit who is always happy**

 **Duskkit- a small dark kit who was born before happykit at dusk**

 **Elders**

 **Scarredheart- an old tom battle scarred physically and emotionally**

 **Lostear: an old she cat with a missing ear**

 **Halfsight: A half blind tom**

 **Notail- a she-cat who lost her tail in battle**

 **LunarClan**

 **Leader: Moonstar- a sleek silver tom**

 **Deputy: Sunstorm- a beautiful ginger she-cat**

 **Medicine cat: Longclaw- an old she-cat with long claws who will retire to an elder soon**

 **Warriors**

 **Steamfang- a beautiful grey she-cat**

 **Flameclaw- a fiery red tom**

 **Sleekclaw- a small grey tom with sleek black stripes**

 **Skytail- a sleek blue tom with a white tail**

 **Darkfurn- a dark grey she-cat**

 **Redeye- a black tom with mysterious red eyes**

 **Apprentices**

 **Lunarpaw- a handsome silver tom who's pelt glows elegantly in the moon light, former loner and the lost kit of Silverstorm**

 _ **Mentor: Flameclaw**_

 **Mudpaw- a dirty brown tom**

 _ **Mentor: Flameclaw**_

 **Leafpaw- a green tortoiseshell she-cat in line to become the next Medicine Cat**

 _ **Mentor: Longclaw**_

 **Dawnpaw- A cocky and stuck up Yellow-whit she-cat who is a show off.**

 **Queens**

 **Jollyfeather- a bright she cat with strange blue markings**

 **Kits**

 **Greenkit- a green tom kit**

 **Ivorykit- a sleek black female kit**

 **Milkykit- a white female kit**

 **Elders**

 **Featherfang- an old tom once able to catch birds in mid flight**

 **Ivyheart- an old dark green she-cat**

 **Bramblefur- An old tom with bramble covered furn**

 **Threepaw- a she-cat with only three legs**

 **Goldenheart- A golden she-cat**

Lnarpaw goes and wakes Dawnpaw up as directed. While she was slow to stand eventually she does so. After she was completely awake the three begin their trek from Mothermouth. They were about midway through GrassClan territory when a yowl catches their attention as three cats come racing to them. Among them was Keeneye the Clan deputy. Moonstar stops and watches as to other warriors and one apprentice join her, Halfpelt, Jollywing and Sunnypaw.

"Well looks like there were LunarClan cats on our territory." Keeneye sneers "What are you doing here?"

"We are on our way back from the Moonstone." Moonstar replies. "We mean no harm."

"I see, Well I shouldn't keep you from your Clan then." Keeneye replies "We will walk with you to Fourtrees just in case you run into one of our other patrols."

"Thank you Keeneye." Moonstar mews following her.

"Why do you have two apprentices with you Moonstar?" Halfpelt asks "You don't normally bring more than one."

"Well if you must know PoisonClan attacked our cats on our territory the other day. They left threatening they will take our territory. So I need every warrior available to be at camp." The LunarClan leader answers with a sigh.

"Oh…" Keeneye sighs

"Those PoisonClan cats are just so mouse-brained." Jollywing mews.

"So which apprentices are these?" Halfpelt asks.

"This is Lunarpaw and Dawnpaw." Moonstar answers

"I heard about Lunarpaw!" Sunnypaw says "I was told by Sunstorm at the gathering that he was a kittypet once!"

"That's true." Lunarpaw sighs feeling as if this was something he needed to speak to them about. "I was a kitty pet for a moon or two. But my mother was Silverstorm. She died two moons after my birth. Then up until a few moons ago I was a rogue cat for a while. But I am a member of LunarClan now. I am happy to be an apprentice and I will serve my Clan the best that I can."

"Well said Lunarpaw." Jollywing says as they finally reach Fortrees.

"Keeneye when you return tell Bladestar that PoisonClan may attack and that LunarClan is ready to help if you need it."

"That is a kind offer Moonstar. I will tell Bladestar but you know how stubborn he is. He may not ask for help right away."

"I understand, thank you." Moonstar says as he and the two apprentices with him return to their own territory. On their way back to the camp they catch some fresh-kill to add to the pile back at camp. When they return Moonstar looks at them. "Thank you for coming with me last night. You two go and rest you deserve it."

"Thank you." Dawnpaw mews as she and Lunarpaw walk into the Apprentice's Den. The two then lay down on their beds of moss. Then Dawnpaw looks at Lunarpaw and speaks. "Hay Lunarpaw…" she mews.

"What?" he answers.

"I am sorry about how I was treating you when you first came to LunarClan. You truly are more than just a kittypet or rogue. You are going to be a great warrior someday."

"Thank you." Lunarpaw purrs."If only some of the other cats could see that."

"Most do Lunarpaw. You've proven your loyal to the Clan, most though you would turn tail and run at the firs mention of having to kill other cats to defend our territory. But here you are a few moons later still here and one of our best hunters too."

"Thank you Dawnpaw it means a lot. Besides we need good hunters right now, it's the middle of leafbare. Pray is not easy to find during this season. After the Thaw finding prey should be easier."

"True." Dawnpaw replies laying her head down. "Soon the two of us will be warriors. That will be the day…"

"Yup…" Lunarpaw agrees. Soon he falls asleep once again. A dream came and gone as Lunarpaw soon wakes up to the early morning light striking the Apprentice's den. Lunarpaw soon realized he had slept through pretty much all of yesterday! Right as he was about to get up Sleekclaw walks into the den.

"Ah Lunarpaw you are awake." He mews. "I was coming to get you."

"Why?" the apprentice asks

"Flameclaw wants you." The grey tom answers.

"Oh so he's doing better that's great!" Lunarpaw cheers darting out of the den and to the Medicine Cat's den where Longclaw was sorting some herbs and other medicinal items she uses to treat the Clan.

"Good morning Lunarpaw." She mews "What brings you here this morning?"

"I was told Flamwclaw wants to talk with me." Lunarpaw mews

"Ah yes, he will be better soon go on back." Longclaw answers pointing him to where Flameclaw was and he walks back. The tom looks at him and then smiles warmly.

"Hay Lunarpaw how goes your training?" Flameclaw asks

"Great, I went with Moonstar to the Moonstone the other day." Lunarpaw mews happily.

"That's great!" Flameclaw mews rather surprised. "It's a big part of the path to becoming a warrior."

"Really?" Lunarpaw asks.

"Yes all apprentices must go to the Moonstone once before they can become a warrior of the Clan. But do not think that means you're ready you still have much to learn." Flameclaw warns.

"I know that." Lunarpaw answers "But I will make sure that I am the best warrior ever!"

"You act much like a kit." Flameclaw sighs "You must learn that being that optimistic will get you killed some day."

"Oh…okay I am sorry Flameclaw."Lunarpaw replies "I will try the best to fix that."

"Lunarpaw Flameclaw needs to rest now." Longclaw informs.

"Okay Longclaw I will be off then." Lunarpaw responds walking out of the den.

"You know Flameclaw you might give him too much motivation." Longclaw mews.

"Well some cat needs to. The others still doubt him, he was a kittypet after all." Flameclaw replies laying his head down.

"Which only raises further concern." Longclaw sighs.

Back in the camp Lunarpaw was fetching moss for the elders when Sunstorm padded over. "How's that moss taste kittypet?" she chuckles

"Sunstorm." Goldenheart spits "That's enough! Lunarpaw may have been a kittypet but he is a hard working apprentice now. While many of us questioned him I do think that most of the Clan has agreed that Lunarpaw has more than proven he can handle being a Clan cat."

"You'll see one day this furball will make a mistake and I will be the one who will have the last laugh." Sunstorm hisses.

"That is enough!" Featherfang snarls "Sunstorm you may be deputy but you must still show respect to the Elders. Especially Goldenheart, she was our medicine cat for many seasons before you were even an Apprentice."

"It's alright." Lunarpaw sighs "If she wants to keep calling me a kittypet let her. As long as I know the others accept that I am at least worthy of being in the Clan that is all that matters. I won't let one cat drag me down."

"Well said young one." Goldenheart mews "You sound like your mother."

"That's it!" Sunstorm hisses leaping at Lunarpaw who jumps out of the way. "The rest of the Clan thinks that you are worthy because your mother was a Clan cat!? Well I am going to prove that they are wrong!" she hisses leaping to slash the young apprentice. Lunarpaw once again was able to avoid the attack. By now cats had come to see what all the fuss was about. Dawnpaw looked in shock at the scene.

"Mudpaw do you know where Moonstar took his patrol?" Dawnpaw yells back into the apprentice's den

"Yeah they were supposed to go to the PoisonClan borders." He answers coming out of the den. When he saw both Lunarpaw and Sunstorm fighting he looks and knew why. "I'll go fetch them."

"Sunstorm stop acting so mouse-brained!" Redeye yells, "You'll be exiled for such behavior!"

"Shut it furball!" she yowls leaping once more at the Apprentice who was still just avoiding the attacks. Every time she would jump Lunarpaw would avoid.

"Where are Dawnpaw and Mudpaw?" Longclaw asks as Leafpaw runs out to see what was happening.

"They went to find Moonstar and the patrol he was with." The apprentice replies.

Meanwhile Dawnpaw and Mudpaw were running towards the PoisonClan boarder and they find the patrol. "Moonstar!" they both yowl making not only him but Steamfang and Darkfurn look at them.

"Dawnpaw? Mudpaw?" Moonstar asks "What's wrong?"

"It's Sunstorm…" Mudpaw pants "She's gone crazy!"

"What in StarClan's name are you talking about?" Darkfurn asks looking like they were theones who had gone crazy

"I dunno what happened but she's attacking Lunarpaw!" Dawnpaw cries. This made the other three look at the other in shock before they run back in the direction of camp.

Meanwhile in the camp the whole Clan felt helpless. Sunstorm was leaving no opening for any cat to intervene. All while Lunarpaw kept avoiding attacks. He wasn't going to attack his deputy! It was against the warrior code! "Lunarpaw don't just run from her attacks!" Goldenheart yells "Defend yourself!"

"But she's the deputy!" Lunarpaw argues.

"So what! She's going to kill you!" Ivyheart hisses. This time when Sunstorm leaps Lunarpaw counterattacks slashing her ear. This made the she-cat yowl in rage. Lunarpaw felt the blood rushing to his own ears. He felt strength he had never felt before. But it also felt natural.

This time when she leaps she gets on top of him and looks him right in the eyes. "I don't care if I get exiled for this! This Clan has fallen weak letting a kittypet in!" Sunstorm hisses raising her paw. "I am going to kill you and prove it!" but that was when she got the shock of her life. Lunarpaw raked her hind legs with his own. She jumped a bit from the surprise but just enough for Lunar to lash his paw and claw her right eye. This made her reel back yowling. Finally off and away from the apprentice Redeye tackles the deputy and with the help of Flameclaw and Leafpaw held her down.

"What is going on here?!" Moonstar asks as he and the small group from the patrol run into the Camp. "I demand to know what in StarClan happened!"

"Sunstorm went crazy!" Lunarpaw mews "She just attacked me for no reason!"

"Is there any cat that can prove it?" Moonstar asks

"We can Moonstar." Threepaw says standing up and limping forward. "Lunarpaw was changing our bedding when Sunstorm nosed her way in and insulted the young apprentice. When we told her to stop and he intervened saying he didn't mind. We mentioned he spoke as his mother would and then she just snapped."

"Is what Threepaw says true Goldenheart?" Moonstar says

"Every word." She answers. "We told Lunarpaw to defend himself after long. So punish us for telling him to attack his own Clan member."

"Lunarpaw will not be punished for defending himself." Moonstar answers as Longclaw goes over to see to the injuries of Sunstorm.

"He defended himself alright. Sunstorm's right eye is blinded and her ear torn. I'd say he just beat you." Longclaw chuckles to herself.

"Not bad for a kittypet huh?" Dawnpaw mews. Other cats began to add their own before Moonstar flicks his tail calling silence.

"Sunstorm…" he says as she slowly stands up "You have attacked your own clanmate for no reason. Broken the warrior code in one of the most horrendous ways possible. So the only fitting way I can punish you is by not only stripping you of your title but also I hereby exile you from LunarClan. If you are seen on our territory by sunhigh tomorrow you will be shown no mercy. Get out of my sight."

"This Clan is worthless anyway! You will all face the judgement of StarClan! None of you will be safe." Sunstorm jeers before looking at Lunarpaw "And you…the next time you are out watch your back…I swear I will kill you!" she hisses.

"You want him to take your other eye?" Redeye snarls.

"Let's go Dawnpaw." Sunstorm hisses.

"I am not going anywhere even if you are my mother." Dawnpaw hisses "Lunarpaw may be a kittypet but his heart is with the Clan! He restrained from defending himself with his own attacks until he was told to by an elder. That shows that to him the warrior code is everything. I respect him, and if you don't like that then so be it I am with the rest of LunarClan."

"You are all insolent crowfood!" Sunstom hisses limping out of the camp.

"Who's to take her place Moonstar?" Longclaw asks

"There are two ceremonies due tonight…" Moonstar mews leaping up to the Highrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highrock for a clan meeting." While most were already there it didn't take long. "Tonight to begin Flameclaw please step forward." He demands and the flame colored warrior does so "I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of Moonclan is Flameclaw!" he mews. Shouts of acceptance raise and Moonstar bows his head before flicking his tail to call for silence

"There is yet one more ceremony I wish to do tonigh. May Lunarpaw and Mudpaw please step forward." He asks. The two apprentices do so trembling with excitement.

"Mudpaw for many moons more than any other apprentices you have been in training. So tonight you will be named a warrior of LunarClan!" the leader announces.

"Finally…" the apprentice mews softly thankful.

"I, Moonstar, leader of Lunarclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Mudpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Lunarpaw begins.

"I do." Mudpaw answers

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Mudpaw, from this moment you will be known as Mudpelt. StarClan honors your courage and kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of LunarClan." Lunarstar announces and rests his muzzle on Mudpelts head before licking the new warriors shoulder. Mudpelt then walks back and joins his clanmates as Moonstar turns to Lunarpaw.

"Lunarpaw, you have been in LunarClan for many moons and have shown great strength and devotion to the Clan. For a few moons many of us doubted you but you have shown that your heart truly is here with LunarClan. You even proved our deputy was not fit for her role. Tonight we will name you a warrior." Moonstar says.

"I, Moonstar, leader of LunarClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. Hehas trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Lunarpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Moonstar once again says

"I do." Lunarpaw answers.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Lunarpaw, from this moment you will be known as Lunarheart. StarClan honors your dedication and spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of LunarClan." He announces.

"Mudpelt! Lunarheart!" The Clan chants welcoming the new warriors among them. Moonstar one again quiets them with a flick of his tail. "As per tradition Mudpelt and Lunarheart will tonight sit silent vigil while they guard us in our sleep. Mudpelt and Lunarheart until the sun peaks it's way over the horizon you are not to speak unless there is an emergency this night." Moonstar mews. "This clan meeting is dismissed!" he calls The cats then turn for their dens as the two new warriors sit and watch. This will be no easy vigil as leafbare was at it's most brittle…

 **To be continued**


	6. Chapter VI

**Chapter VI**

Lunarheart looked into the skies of StarClan. Tonight he was on vigil. However the sun was now rising and he looked over at his friend Mudpelt. Mudpelt was his first friend since he joined LunarClan. As he looked at the muddy brown warrior an old friend came to mind. Jackyl a kittypet that lived near him when he was a rogue. Lunarheart had almost forgotten about him.

"Good morning Lunarheart." Mews Redeye. The sudden greeting startled Lunarheart for a second before he turned to see the cat. "Was your?"

"As pleasant as cold be," Lunarpaw purred "Thank StarClan for a nice warm night."

"Agreed." The black tom nods. Redeye looks over his shoulder to see FlameClaw the new Deputy come out of his new den. "Well there's Flameclaw." He mews.

"Good morning Redeye, Lunarheart." Flameclaw greets the two who both nod their heads. "I am proud of you Lunarheart. You stayed loyal to your promise and proved to us that you could become a warrior."

"Yeah," Lunarheart mews as if something was troubling him.

"Something wrong?" Redeye asks

"Dawnpaw…" Lunar replies.

"What about her?" Redeye replies with another question.

"I heard that she had been without a mentor for a long time." Lunarpaw mews.

"Oh that's right…Silverstorm was our Deputy and her mentor but after she was taken Moonstar became very depressed and Sunstorm pretty ran the Clan for a long time." Redeye mews.

"But why would he be so…depressed for so long?" Lunarheart asks.

"That would be because she was his mate." Flameclaw answers.

"Wait that means…I am Moonstar's son?!" Lunarheart gasps in shock.

"That's right…" Longclaw mews interrupting them "Another reason he let you into LunarClan so easily Lunarheart. At first the majority of us doubted you. But we were wrong. Congratulations Lunarheart on becoming a Warrior you've earned it."

"But…does the whole Clan know?" Lunarheart asks "That I am Moonstar's son?"

"No," Longclaw mews. "Only those who knew that Silverstorm and Moonstar were mates. Not that many of us actually."

"Hmm…So if you guys don't mind can we keep it a secret? I think it is better that he doesn't know that I know I am his son. If he figures out it may make his current condition wore" Lunarheart asks.

"We honor your wish Lunarheart, if you don't want anything said we will keep it a secret." Flameclaw nods. "Why don't you go get some rest now Lunarheart? You've been awake all night and deserve it. Especially after that quarrel with Sunstorm."

"Oh yeah that'll be something she won't forget any time soon." Redeye purrs. "In fact it might take some time to blow over here in the Clan as well. You took one of her eyes for StarClan's sake! That's a big thing for an apprentice to do to a senior warrior."

"That puts us all in danger though doesn't it?" Lunarheart asks.

"True. Good thing we have a Gathering tonight though." Flameclaw mews.

"Right, it's the full moon already." Redeye smirks "Man time flies now-a-days."

"I see you three are up and cheerful." Moonstar's voice interrupts the three as the large grey tom walks up to the trio. "In fact you three are coming with me to the Gathering tonight along with Mudclaw."

"Thank you Moonstar." Flameclaw purrs. "But should we warn the other Clans about Sunstorm?"

"As much as I would like to avoid doing so I am afraid that we must. It is for the greater good of the forest." Moonstar replies softly. He was still shaken that his own Deputy would dishonor the Warrior Code in such a horrendous way.

"I don't wish to be rude Moonstar but was kicking Sunstorm out of the Clan really the right thing to do? I mean…I kind of feel bad for her…" Lunarheart asks

"I feel sad as well Lunarheart but despite how hard it is…sadly that is what had to be done. The Warrior Code is absolute and betrayal of the Clan or clan mate is punishable normally by death. At least that is what we believe now. Our Warrior Ancestors from StarClan lost part of the Warrior Code when we moved to this forest. So we as the Clans have filled in the gaps." Moonstar sighs.

"It's because Sunstorm was your apprentice wasn't it? That's why you only sent her into exile." Redeye guesses. Moonstar nods in response his eyes clouded with a mix of feelings as Longclaw walks up to the cats.

"Congratulations on becoming a warrior Lunarheart." She mews. "Though it's a shame that Sunstorm's ignorance consumed her. She was a great warrior and a great Deputy."

"Thank you." Lunarheart mews softly. He felt bad for the she-cat. He didn't mean for her to be banished…nor did he want her to.

"Since we are all up and standing around why don't we all go on the dawn patrol?" Redeye suggests.

"I don't know if that is a good idea remember, Lunarheart has been awake all night. I think we should let him go and rest." Moonstar comments. He then looks at Lunarheart who shakes his head.

"I can go do a patrol before I rest." He assures "I may be tired but I can do a patrol I am not too tired yet."

"You don't have to Lunarheart, I could always go." Moonstar mews.

"It's fine really Moonstar. I appreciate your concern but I will be fine." Lunarheart insists.

"Very well you may go then. But I want you to come back and sleep. You're going to the gathering tonight along with Mudpelt, Redeye and Darkfurn will come too." Moonstar mews.

"You got it Moonstar." Lunarheart nods as he leaves with Redeye and Flameclaw and disappears through the underbrush at the entrance to the camp.

"Longclaw do you think he knows about me?" the leader asks.

"No Moonstar, Lunarheart does not know that you are his father. He still thinks that his father was killed or abducted by other twolegs." The medicine cat denies.

"Twolegs are so inconsiderate!" Moonstar hisses "They go around acting like they own everything. I wish they would just leave us alone."

"That's something every cat can agree on. No matter what Clan they're from we all despise twolegs." Longclaw agrees.

"You think I made the right choice Longclaw? Granting him membership into the Clan?" Moonstar asks. "Or was I too easy on him?"

"Well, so far he's done nothing wrong of his own making. Sure he might have cause a slight unrest but that didn't last too long." Longclaw replies placing some herbs in the stash.

"But…Sunstorm." Moonstar sighs his green eyes clouded with sorrow.

"I know Moonstar but Sunstorm should have known better." Longclaw sighs. "She was a good deputy but now we need to focus on the future. She has threatened the whole Clan and we cannot look past that."

Meanwhile Lunarheart was remarking a scent marker on the border with GrassClan. "Hey Redeye, why would Sunstorm head over the boarder to PoisonClan. Wouldn't she have been safer going closer to the twoleg place? I mean at least then she would have that nasty twoleg scent to mask part of her sent."

"Lunarheart you keep noticing things like that and you'll start leading this Clan." Redeye chcukles. "I hadn't even thought about it."

"Well…it's been all I can think about since we had to exile her." Lunarheart replies with a small sigh.

"She's PoisonClan's problem now." Flameclaw hisses. "But Moonstar is beginning to concern me. He has been on his 8th life for a long time. If he is not careful he will soon be down to his last life…"

"That's right…" Redeye agrees. "Come on we should be heading back to camp." The other two nod and begin to head back to camp.

"When we get back Lunarheart I want you to grab something to eat and then go get some sleep. We can't have you falling asleep at the Gathering." Flameclaw orders.

"When we get back Lunarheart I want you to grab something to eat and then go get some sleep. We can't have you falling asleep at the Gathering." Flameclaw orders.

"You know I am worried about Moonstar." Redeye mews. "He's on his 8th life and he shows no signs of taking any precautions to help keep his last two lives."

"Wow he's already that old?" Lunarheart asks.

"Well he's the oldest cat here. The last life he lost was from age. Lucy him for StarClan being able to set his age back a few seasons. I guess that must be a rare thing around here." Redeye mews.

"Well we have already seen two Leaders from GrassClan move on to StarClan since we were Aprrentices Redeye. They might expect them to die of other causes first." Flameclaw agrees.

"Disease especially." Redeye sighs. "Disease never spares any cat…or any Clan for that matter."

"Yeah, Poppystar was killed by whitecough right before you entered the Clan Lunarheart." Flameclaw agrees.

"Hey Lunarheart what was it like, you know before you joined LunarClan?" Redeye asks.

"As a kittypet or a rogue?" the silver tom asks.

"Both." Redeye elaborates.

"Well being a kittypet is okay. I mean at least you have care given to you. But it's also sad. Being forced to bathe, eat, or even mark your territory where the twoleg say you can. Or they yell at you."

"Sounds horrible." Flameclaw comments.

"It is." Lunarheart enforces. "As for being a rogue. It isn't much different from being a Clan cat in what you have to do. Hunt and find shelter for yourself. Only difference is you're a lot more selfish. Or if you were a loner in the Towleg place you had to deal with this group of cats who called themselves BloodClan."

"BloodClan?" Flameclaw asks.

"It's just some stupid name." Lunarheart spits. "I was friends with one of the…less mousebrained members. Apparently the Clan has been around since the old Clans of the forest. How much is true…I don't know but I do know that they do not believe in StarClan but they hold ranks like a regular Clan."

"Does Moonstar know this?" Redeye asks and Lunarheart nods as the three enter the underbrush that protected the entrance to the camp. Lunarheart wandered over to the fresh kill pile and grabs a small mouse as Dawnpaw does the same.

"Oh congratulations on becoming a warrior Lunarheart."' She mews with a smile.

"Thank you Dawnpaw." He nods. "I feel bad that you have been without a mentor for so long."

"So you know?" she asks

"Yeah." He answers taking a bite from his mouse. "But I know you will be a warrior in no time!"

"Thank you Lunarheart." She smiles "But I am not sure the others think so… Sleekclaw thinks that I am going to betray us like my mother did."

"You're not Sunstorm, Dawnpaw." Lunar sighs as he finishes his mouse. "You may have to prove that. Like how I had to prove that I belong in a Clan. But I know you can do it."

"Thanks Lunarheart." Dawnpaw purrs as the silver tom walks into the Warrior's den. Lunarheart grabs some extra moss and makes a small bed before he lays down and falls asleep. He didn't have to wait long for the clutches of sleep to come to him as he was soon asleep and almost as quickly he woke up to Flameclaw. Realizing it was time for the gathering Lunarheart jumps to his paws and follows Flameclaw to meet up with the group before heading to Fourtrees.

The group was silent the whole way there. As they reached the group of trees Lunarheart could smell both MurkyClan and GrassClan…but there was no sign of PoisonClan. "Late again?" Moonstar sighs. "Poisonstar has no sense of time…"

"They'll be here soon." Flameclaw ensures as they wander to the trees and meet the other two Clans that were there. Soon PoisonClan arrives and Bladestar silences the cats with a flick of the tale.

"Good evening Clans." He says loud and firmly. "It is once again our Gathering night. I am going to start off the Gathering with news from GrassClan. We have been faring well and prey has been in no shortage. However training has been behind and we have no new Warriors." Bladestar then looks to Honeststar who steps up.

"MurkyClan hopes that you may begin to train more warriors." She mews "We have had a small shortage of fish in the river however it has not affected our fresh kill totals. Also I would like to announce that our newest apprentice Lostpaw is here with us tonight.

"Lostpaw!" the cats greet the new apprentice with a cheer. Moonstar then steps up.

"LunarClan has more to report. To start things off one of our newest warriors is here tonight. In fact just last night Lunarpaw was named Lunarheart." He announces and takes a second for the other cats to welcome the new warrior. He then flicks his tail to call them back to attention. "However not all has been well. Our new Deputy Flameclaw is also here tonight."

"What happened to Sunstorm?" Bladestar asks.

"Sunstorm broke the Warrior Code and we have been forced to exile her from LunarClan. So if you smell or see her on your territory show her no mercy. She is no longer a member of LunarClan." Moonstar replies before stepping back to allow Poisonstar to speak.

"That is too bad." The grey tom mew in his cold voice. "Cat of all Clans I have a grave announcement. LunarClan has been harboring a kitty pet as a member of their Clan! Lunarheart is nothing more than a Kittypet!"

"Is this true Moonstar?" Bladestar asks looking at him with a strSange glance. The air fell cold with silence.

"Yes," Moonstar says. "It is true. However Lunarheart is the son of Silverstorm making him a full blood Clan cat. If you remember about 16 moons ago we reported that she had been taken by Twolegs during a trip to the river so Silverstorm could drink. But I don't see why you have any room to speak Poisonstar when you are the one who killed her as a helpless queen!"

"Poisonstar?" Honeststar asks.

"Yeah…it's true I killed her. But only because she was too weak to find her own way back to her Clan." The gray tom sneers. "She got what she deserved."

"Poisonstar that is unacceptable." Bladestar gasps. "Killing a helpless cat no matter what kind of cat, Clan or kiittypet is wrong."

"StarClan has seen it fit." Poisonstar scoffs. "And if you want to argue I will rip you and your Clan to shreds come sunup Bladestar!" he hisses.

"Watch your tongue Poisonstar you are going to make StarClan angry." Moonstar warns. However a cloud soon covers the moon signaling StarClan was calling an end to the Gathering. PoisonClan instantly leaves without a word and the other three leaders watch them.

"I am afraid he is serious…" Bladestar mews fear shrouding his voice.

"I am afraid we can lend no aid…" Honeststar mews softly "It is too busy at MurkyClan for us to be short cats."

"If you want I will send you aid should you need." Moonstar offers. "I can offer you Lunarheart, Skytail, Steamfang, and Dawnpaw."

"If we need help from your Clan I will send a cat." Bladestar mews solemnly "Thank you."

"We cannot let PoisonClan have their way and if that means we need to take out Poisonstar to do so then we will." Honeststar mews. "I wish the both of you and your Clans the best. Until next time?"

"Until next time Honeststar." The two mew as they go their separate ways. Moonstar leaps down and walk to Lunarheart.

"Lunarheart, I have volunteered you, Steamfang, Skytail and Dawnpaw to help assist Bladestar if they are attacked by PoisonClan. Be on standby." He advises. "Also I would like you to lead the party if you are needed. Sadly Skytail doesn't have the voice and Steamfang the guts. Worst of all nither of them will listen to Dwnpaw."

"I will do my best." Lunarheart mews.

"I expect nothing less Lunarheart." Moonstar mews a he takes lead and returns to the camp with the Clan. Like he normally did Moonstar leaps to the Highrock and calls the Clan for a meeting to discuss what had happened at the Gathering. "Let all cats old enough to cath their own prey gather under the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Moonstar uses the generations old call to summon his Clan to the base of the rock.

"Cats of LunarClan I have some news. Poisonstar is ineed the one who killed Silverstorm and now he and PoisonClan threaten GrassClan. In order to keep them from being driven out. I have decided that, Steamfang and Skytail you will be going in a small raiding party lead by Lunarheart if GrassClan needs our help. Dawnpaw you will also be joining them. If you do well if it comes to us helping them then we will see if StarClan thinks you are ready for your warrior name." he informs them "That is all this meeting is dismissed." The leader mews before bounding down into the leaders den as the other cats split up into their own dens.

"Hey Lunarheart?" Skytail asks as the two lay down in their pile of moss they use as bedding.

"What is it Skytail?" he asks looking at the cat.

"Are you sure you'll be able to lead the party if we are called upon?" he asks.

"Yeah I am. Unless that is you would like to do it?" The silver tom mews back in a joking tone.

"As if." Skytail scoffs. "You'd never hear me!"

"I hear you." Lunarhear purrs as Steamfang walks up to the new warrior.

"Be ready for tomorrow Lunarheart. I bet you that GrassClan and Bladestar will end up needing our help." She warns.

"I had figured that." Lunarheart sighs. "PoisonClan's group for the ghatering was huge. There is no way GrassClan could survive a full on assault from them."

"That is good." Steamfang purrs laying down.

"Alright that's enough chit-chat you guys get some sleep." Sleekclaw sighs rolling over. The three cat who were ready to be sent to help another Clan defend their territory looked into the starry night skies of StarClan and prayed for their blessing.

 **To be continued**


End file.
